His Happy Ending
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: She doesn't know if it would ever have worked between them had events not happened the way they did. If HYDRA was discovered before it had been, she'd have never been shot and Ward would have never realized his love for her. Despite the damage to that love, it was sacred and not something to be messed with.
1. Original Story

His Happy Ending

Spoilers: ALL episodes of SHIELD

Disclaimer: I only own Colin...

* * *

It's five years and many events later when she gets news of his release. She's a Level 5 Agent of the new SHIELD and she oversees a whole tech-ops unit at the new HUB, formally known as The Playground. The original team has disbanded and is doing different things that suit them. Coulson is now Director, May and Trip oversees the rookie agents because no one else has the patience, and Fitz is still recovering from his trip into the ocean but manages to work efficiently with Simmons by his side. It's merely a word in passing from Coulson about the release of their old team member, the term 'rehabilitated' is mentioned multiple times but Skye finds herself wondering if it's possible.

It's two months later that she finds him, she reminds herself that he's a former SHIELD agent and knows all the tricks of hiding. What she finds is both familiar and disconcerting because he's both like himself and not. Grant Ward was someone who could harm as well as protect but this Grant Ward isn't like the one she knew. He's a fraction of his old self and she wonders if it's caused mostly by physical injury or emotional as well.

He's a bodyguard for Tony Stark's son but he doesn't talk and not because it's a choice. Coulson had mentioned the loss of his ability to speak due to May. They truly hadn't believed the injury to be as severe as it was and apparently May couldn't forgive herself for robbing Ward of his voice after everything Garrett had done. He stays in the shadows out of the way and it's one evening when press is filling around the Stark Family that she watches as Ward protects the two year old boy, wrapping him in his arms and moving through the crowd as if on a mission.

She knows he'd never hurt the boy because she knows he suffered too much abuse to ever harm a child. After watching the whole ordeal she knows he's changed, that he is truly rehabilitated and that locking him away is the last thing he needs. He was given a choice by Coulson, to return to SHIELD a black sheep, forever marked as a traitor or become a civilian. Skye watches as the car pulls away and smiles at the fact he chose civilian life, freedom to live away from his past and start anew.

* * *

It's six months after that during a visit to talk with Stark in Coulson's place, he's working a military summit to get support, that she meets his eyes for the first time in years. He looks at her and she watches as his eyes brighten for a moment before he looks away, bending down to collect his small charge from Pepper. He's gone before she could even say hello and it leaves her wondering why the light in his eyes disappeared.

The meeting with Stark goes well and although she wants to punch the guy at the end, she refrains and acts like the high level agent she is. Before departing she asks if she can speak with Ward but a message is sent from the agent as soon as the request goes through, he refuses to meet with her. Pepper gives her nod and motions to follow, which Skye does because Coulson mentioned that Pepper Stark was intelligent in ways many couldn't understand.

She follows the woman to a small office, it's clearly where the security makes home. A desk in the back has the label 'Ward' on the desk and she moves over. Running her hand along the desk she sees the two pictures under the glass. It breaks her heart to see those two pictures because she realizes the significance of them. One was of her laughing, clearly recent by a few months so it makes her wonder who gave it to him. The other is of his younger siblings, the youngest she knows is no longer living and the sister is somewhere in Boston working as a social worker. Scribbling her phone number and the message **–text me –** under it, she leaves the office with Stark's wife.

* * *

Its two weeks before she receives a text and she's in the middle of a mission but he doesn't know that. She takes time after the mission, when she lying in bed, to look at the message. It's so simple but means so much.

**I heard you are now Level 5, you deserve it. Congrats. **

She replies back with one of her own and smiles as she sends it.

**I still use everything you taught me, always have and its serves me well. You were a great SO.**

She doesn't tell him that she learned everything herself after that; that she'd had one SO and while he betrayed her, she couldn't quite move on to another.

The reply is quick and she chuckles at the apparent worry he had.

**Is everything alright? You didn't respond quickly like I expected.**

Knowing he'd continue to worry until she replied, she sent a quick response about the situation.

**Remember Malta? A couple of rookie agents got stuck behind enemy lines, I now understand why you got so pissed off at me for being stupid on missions. **

**At least I didn't get shot.**

**One did and he'll be grounded for a while.**

She shots three off before turning off her phone and allowed herself to settle for the night. The next morning a simple reply was left on her phone.

**I'd trade it all to still be your SO and have to rescue you.**

No more texts follow, even after she fails to respond but Skye knew it was up to him to initiate contact not her. He was the one damaged and burned, things had to be on his terms in regards to when and where contact occurred. She could live with that knowing he was safe and no longer controlled by someone.

* * *

Its another two weeks before a text arrives and she's at dinner with an agent. He'd asked her out and she agreed to one date. While he was sweet and kind, she just wasn't feeling anything. When the text arrived and she checked it, not knowing if it was Coulson, she smiled at it.

**Is ice cream a good idea to give a 2 year old? **

She excuses herself to go to the bathroom and sits on the toilet fully dressed, determined to find out why Grant Ward wanted to give a two year old ice cream. Especially why he was asking her.

**Why do you ask? Where are the Starks?**

It takes a few moments before the reply comes and she nearly laughs.

**Conference with military, both of them and he wants it. I just need to know if it's a good idea or not. **

It takes all she has not to call and tell him over the phone what she really thinks of it all, knowing he can't stop her. However she knows he wants advice not a berating on why she's furious with the Starks about leaving their son with Ward alone. Not because he'd hurt the boy but because she knew he was clueless.

**Forget ice cream, try to find fruit or yogurt instead. Sugar and 2 year olds don't mix AT ALL! **

She thanked her history at St. Agnes and knowledge about kids of various ages. If it wasn't for that she'd be clueless as well.

His response came after she'd returned to dinner and when she looked at in the car, she smiled sweetly. For a man with little knowledge of kids and who couldn't speak, he had a way with words. The text had a photo attached of Ward and the youngest Stark making art with various vegetables.

**Thank you, he prefers vegetables even if it's to play with.**

She responds with a smile on her face and the knowledge that her heart beats a bit more for her old SO a bit more than before.

**If they abandon you again, don't be afraid to ask for information. I'm here for you Grant.**

Biting her lip as she sends the message, Skye wonders if she shouldn't have used his first name. She gets a smiley face emoticon as a response and knows it wasn't a bad thing.

She doesn't go out with the agent again and realizes that even years later she's still in love with Ward. However, his stained past and her reputation as a high level agent would never mix well. The reaction of her former team members would not be positive she knew so she'd settled with being his friend.

* * *

Its twelve months of random texts and video chats where he attempts to teach her sign language. She ends up laughing most times at herself but seeing him grin makes the butterflies in her stomach start a frenzy. She eventually gets the hang of sign language and can communicate with him effectively over video chat. Sometimes the youngest Stark, who she learns is named Colin after Stark's mother, joins them in a conversation and she learns that despite not being able to verbally talk to the boy, Ward has a bond with him.

He tickles the young child and uses signals to which Colin responds to. The two year old loves to babble about random stuff and Skye entertains just to see the carefree look in Ward's eyes. He loves his new job as the boy's protector and part of her knows when he meets someone someday he will make an awesome father. Some tiny part of her mourns the fact the child won't be hers but she knows he deserves everything after the life he endured.

Its two weeks later that Coulson sends her back to see Stark about his weapon upgrades. She knows nothing in-depth about weapons so she asks Ward before she arrives to help her. It's the first time they've been in close contact in years and yet they work effectively together. She looks to Ward when he inspects and she translates to Stark, apparently the man gave orders and Pepper most time handled the sign language aspect.

The weapons are up to grade and as she prepares to leave to check into a hotel for the night he grabs her arm. He's speaking to her before she knows what's happening and she has to concentrate on what he's saying.

_I have an extra room at my apartment upstairs if you want it. I'd understand if you don't._

"Sounds good, can I hang out with you until you're off duty?"

He gave a nod and started towards the elevator causing her to follow. She followed till they reached the floor Colin was on and as soon as the little guy saw her, she was encased in a hug. Skye picked him up and held him, asking him questions about Ward. The boy gave her answers despite the look on the man's face. She couldn't help but grin at him and turn back to the boy. The light in Ward's eyes had returned and she was more than willing to do whatever it took to keep it there.

She wakes the next morning to coffee by her bed as well as pancakes and a note. Picking up the note she smiles and realizes that Ward got up and made her breakfast before he left to go watch Colin three floors down. His job quickly morphed from bodyguard to playmate when the boy took a liking to him, Pepper thought it good interactions for them both and so his work became 24/7 when Colin was awake and the Starks were gone.

The note had her heart beating fast as it was sweet and a part of her wondered why she wanted that every morning from now on.

**You were too beautiful to wake up. Told Stark you would come around 1400 to collect the weapons. Eat what you want and help yourself to coffee. Colin would never forgive me if I let you leave without saying goodbye so don't forget to stop by. –Grant**

* * *

Its nine months later that she receives a call from Pepper telling her that Ward had been shot protecting Colin. Her first question is if he's alive and she gets silence before a stiff 'no'. Skye feels like she'll crumble at that moment because she'd just video chatted with him the night before. They'd been playfully arguing about the shirt she'd stolen nine months before. She says she'll be there the next day.

She breaks the news to the team and Coulson, they hadn't known the two had been in contact. Skye finds herself falling apart in May's arms of all people and the agent just holds her, rubs her back and tells her the sting will dull one day but never go away. It doesn't help take the pain away but it helps mellow it enough that she knows she'll be okay.

The funeral is beautiful, Pepper pays for the entire thing because he'd died protecting her son. Skye is surprised that Coulson sent a SHIELD flag over because he'd betrayed SHIELD but the flag is folded from his coffin. She expects it to be handed off to Coulson but the agent hands it to her and tells her they grieve with her on the loss of her SO. She wants to scream that he was so much more than her SO. She holds the flag tight in her arms, his medical bracelet that labeled him as mute is tight in her hand.

He's gone but she knows he was peaceful and happy in the end. That he'd recovered and had some semblance of a good life after so much bad. He'd died protecting a young boy, unlike years before when he failed another young boy. Laying a buddle of lilac and a white tulip, she touches the wood before leaving. She could come back and say her goodbyes later so instead she left a symbol of forgiveness and also first love because she knew she was his 'first love' and perhaps his only but she didn't presume.

* * *

Years pass and every year she visits the same grave and lays the same flowers against the headstone, tracing the letters. She tells him of the rookies she trains and the missions she goes on and everything she never got to say. Even after everything he was her best friend and she wished she'd gotten more time. She wished they'd gotten more time together.

When she's named Director of SHIELD at the age of 42, an accomplishment and a testament to having always been Coulson's protégé, she doesn't hesitate to visit Ward and tell him. She tells him that the rookie agent he'd trained had grown to become the director. She knew he was smirking wherever he was. It was her security detail that pulled her away when the rain started to fall and she laid the flowers down as she always did. She'd come to admit he wasn't her first love but he'd always be her last, she'd never been able to move on.

* * *

Its ten years later that she was handed an idea by a pair of agents so similar to Fitzsimmons that she could only smile, after all they were technically Fitzsimmons because their parents were too. It was a genius-yet-insane idea involving time travel and the idea to go back before SHIELD fell and tell Fury everything. They explained the risks and the bright sides, noting ever detail no matter how big or small.

The tattered picture on her desk catches her eyes, it's a screen capture of Colin and Ward from years before. She thinks of the future and of past, of everything that was and could have been. She knows she was technically going to give the order to rewrite everything if she agreed. Part of her is selfish and wants her future with Ward, wants SHIELD to be what it was but in the end she hands back the idea and tells them to bury it. She wouldn't make that decision no matter how much she wanted to.

She'd been robbed of her future perhaps but she owed it to Ward to move on. To continue life and let his happy ending, no matter how tragic, be kept sacred. In the end she refuses out of respect for him and also out of love. She doesn't know if it would ever have worked between them had events not happened the way they did. If HYDRA was discovered before it had been, she'd have never been shot and Ward would have never realized his love for her. Despite the damage to that love, it was sacred and not something to be messed with.

So like always, she visits his grave and lays flowers down.

She tells him of the changing world and SHIELD and continues with life.

She keeps his morning note in a plastic envelope in her pocket and sleeps in his shirt every night.

She continues to love him but she continued to live.

* * *

A/N: Okay I admit even I'm crying after this...but i just had to write something tragic and kind of shippy but also not a 'they get together' fic.

**Please read and review...**


	2. AU Scene 1: The Shooting

His Happy Ending: The Alternate Scenes

Alternate Scene 1: The Shooting

Spoilers: ALL episodes of SHIELD

Disclaimer: I only own Colin...

* * *

Original Scene: Its nine months later that she receives a call from Pepper telling her that Ward had been shot protecting Colin.

* * *

She'd heard about the shooting attempt on the Stark Family, some crazy fan girl who wanted Stark to herself and thought it would be best to rid him of Pepper and Colin. Of course she asked his condition and immediately Pepper told her that he was recovering under Bruce Banner's care because a main hospital would ask too many questions and they would. His collection of battle scars and wounds were enough to make someone ask questions.

She immediately filed for her week off, she'd originally filed for a week off in August around her birthday but she'd be taking it two weeks early. Upping the date would allow her to fly to Avenger Tower and see him, to make sure he was recovering by her definition not his. They had two different recovery types and his was to be up and around the day after getting shot or the day of if memory served right. She suspected with one pleading look from her he'd agree to stay in bed for longer than a day, he tended to want to give her anything he could that was within the realm of acceptable given their current relationship was friends only.

Flying out on a quinjet destined for New York, Skye found herself nervous and of course she was known as Coulson's protégé so when she got on the jet she was asked if she wanted to join the pilot. Declining she took a seat with the rest of the agents and leaned her head back against the wall and prepared for the flight.

Her thoughts were going everywhere from what could have happened if Ward hadn't made it, how would she have reacted? The initial reaction when Pepper told her had resulted in a broken mug and her heart rapidly beating as she waited for the news he hadn't escaped the grips of death. Her love for him hadn't faded and it seemed to grow with every conversation. Their conversation the day before had been playful and between hand motions and sign language he had her in a fit of laughter. The grin on his face only disappeared when they had to break connection for her to head to her late workout with May. He'd told her to kick May's ass and demanded the shirt she'd stolen back. The shirt was an ongoing topic of playful debate, he claimed to want it back but she knew deep down he loved her having it. Just to tease him she'd wear it when they video chatted, her only complaint that it no longer smelled like him.

* * *

Arrival at Avenger Tower after taking a SHIELD car was nothing out of the ordinary. She'd been given an employee pass by Pepper during her last visit so she could move around the building without an escort. They waved to her as she passed security and made her way to the Medical Floor. Pepper was already waiting outside the elevator with Colin, the boy immediately ran to her and looked at her with big eyes.

"You'll make Grant better right?"

Bending down she smiled at the boy, "isn't Dr. Banner making him better?"

"Yeah," little shoulders shrugged, "but he doesn't listen to Bruce so he isn't getting better. He'll listen to you so you have to tell him to listen to Bruce."

"I'll try but if he doesn't listen to me, I can't make him." Pulling Colin to her, she held him in her arms and looked down at his tiny hand. "Did Grant tell you about before he came to take care of you?"

"No…"

"He wasn't allowed to make choices," Skye nodded as Colin looked at her. "He couldn't make choices like what to do and where to go. He had to listen to his boss and his boss told him to do bad things. That hurts him, he didn't want to do those bad things and he still had to. So now that he's no longer being told what to do, we let him make choices and he likes that. All his life he had to listen to bad people without choices and now he's able to make choices so we let him." She saw Colin think about it, "does that make sense?"

"Yeah but you can ask him to listen right?"

Skye chuckled and nodded, "and I hope he listens and if he doesn't, he'll learn the hard way by re-hurting himself. Sometimes that's the only way he learns, the hard way."

* * *

After assuring the little boy she was taken to Ward's room and she knocked on the glass door, he sat on the side of the bed arguing with Banner. It was quite funny to watch him try to argue using sign language but despite all the signs it was clear what he wanted just from knowing him: he wanted to be out of bed and back to work immediately. Both men turned to see her and Ward's argument died on his fingers as soon as he saw her.

"Arguing with the doctor about getting back to work, I'm not surprised. I am surprised however how you are even in medical because usually you escape doctors after getting shot." She moved in and looked at Banner. "Agent Skye, he'll be residing here for at least until the end of the week." She saw him start an argument and she folded her arms, "no argument, I'm staying here with you and I'll sit on your chest if I have to."

Banner chuckled, "I could have used you here yesterday, he ripped stitches trying to get out of bed this morning." He shook his head, "never have I met a patient as stubborn as him and I've treated Tony Stark, the man invented stubborn."

Skye turned to Ward, "back in bed now." He stared at her and she stared back, finally he rolled his eyes and laid back on the bed. She didn't miss the wince in his movements as he rested against the bed. "Thank you Dr. Banner for treating him, I know he can be a massive pain in the ass."

* * *

Banner left and Skye sat on the bed beside his leg, resting her arm on the limb. Ward reached out and touched the end of her hair, letting his fingers rub the curls. She caught his hand and held it, rubbing her thumb across his knuckles. After a while she raised her eyes to look at him, finding him looking at him with eyes full of adoration and possibly redemption.

"You scared me," she squeezed his hand. "Pepper called and told me you'd been shot, you could have died."

He removed his hand from hers and signed something to her, his reply to her statement made her heart stop for a moment at the implications it held.

_You chose to let me live so I'll continue to live until you either take my life or death takes it. _

Not knowing how to reply, Skye just leaned forward and took his face in her hands. Ignoring his small jump at her hands, Skye kissed him and ran her hand to his hair. His hands went to her head and back, enthusiastically kissing her back till she needed oxygen and pulled back slightly. She let her fingers touch his cheek and chin as she looked into his eyes.

"Death will have to fight me for you," she saw him starring at her tenderly. "I was so scared that you didn't make it. I filed my vacation immediately and came here, I realized I still love you."

He pulled her head closer and kissed her forehead, taking her hand in his and signed letters out against her palm.

**Y-O-U-A-R-E-T-H-E-O-N-L-Y-P-E-R-S-O-N-I-H-A-V-E-E-V-E-R-L-O-V-E-D**

Laying her head against his shoulder, she relaxed against his chest aware of his side wound. His arms circled her and kept one hand on hers in order to sign. Skye knew it'd be hard between her status as an agent and his job protecting Colin but she was prepared to do what was necessary to keep him in her life. The idea that her best friend, and he had become her best friend, could be taken from her within a second was not worth the past. Loving him had nothing to do with his past or his past actions, it had everything to do with the man he'd become. He'd earned her love and her respect, most of all he'd earned her trust.

* * *

A/N: Okay so I decided to go back and change scenes, these are what would happen if Ward hadn't have died.

Next we see a bit of a time jump (about a month) and the reaction to Skye's new relationship with Ward when Coulson finds out over dinner with the Starks.

Please read and review...


	3. AU Scene 2: Dad Finds Out

His Happy Ending: The Alternate Scenes

Alternate Scene 1: Dad Finds Out

Spoilers: ALL episodes of SHIELD

Disclaimer: I only own Colin...

* * *

Scene: Coulson has dinner with The Starks and discovers Skye is dating Ward.

* * *

Skye looked at Coulson as she joined him and Maria Hill in the elevator to the Stark Penthouse. The three of them had been invited to dinner, May too but she'd declined on the fact she had rookie agents taking their final combat exams the next day and she needed sleep. Skye felt the nervous, she'd be seeing Ward with company other than the Starks and she wasn't sure what Coulson would think about their friendliness or the fact they'd been in communication. She hadn't exactly told her father figure about the guy she'd been dating over video chat and one outing to the zoo two weeks before when she'd joined him and Colin. After all, said guy was considered a SHIELD traitor and an ex-agent.

The elevator opened they walked into the penthouse, Pepper was on the floor with Colin while Stark talked to Ward by the bar. Of course Skye could tell from his posture that he was not actively listening to Stark, he was probably annoyed like most people were with the billionaire. However, since the shooting he'd been treated like a member of the family and given really whatever he wanted despite only asking to keep his apartment and health plan. He didn't keep many things and only kept the necessities.

"SKYE!" Colin saw her and got up, running to meet her. Skye bent down and caught the active four year old, he'd grown in the two years of communication over video chat and brief visits. He hugged her tight and wrapped himself around her like a monkey. "I missed you; will you play Battleship with me after dinner? Grant says you are the best Battleship player ever!"

Skye chuckled, "of course he did, one game because someone has a big day tomorrow going to the air show."

"Yay!" He jumped off of her and ran to Ward, who picked him up immediately. "She said yes!"

Ward nodded his head and put him down, signing for him to go play to which the boy did. The body guard sat on a couch while Stark made his way over to the three agents, immediately taking the board game that Colin handed him and set it on the ground. Ward launched into playing Junior Monopoly with the four year old as if it was a mission to be undertaken.

* * *

"Coulson, Hill welcome to Avenger Tower or is it welcome back?" He looked at them and pulled Coulson in for a hug. "You owe me for the cardiologist after you nearly gave me a heart attack learning you were alive."

Coulson chuckled, "bill me. How's he working out?" He nodded to Ward and Stark put a hand to his heart.

"I genuinely say this but without him we wouldn't know how to function. He's bodyguard, best friend and teacher to Colin. My son has everything he needs and despite the whole voice thing, he's everything we want. After the last attempt, Grant became an official part of the family and has our trust." Stark looked at Skye, "where have you been the last two weeks?"

Skye shrugged, "Belarus, Russia and Cuba…long story on Cuba."

"Uh huh, well all Colin has done is ask 'when is Skye coming?' and we keep telling him we don't know. Between you and Grant we're becoming normal people and we're his parents."

Hill snorted, "I guess the ego has been deflated finally."

"Unfortunately no but he's slowly learning humility." Pepper made her way over and hugged Coulson, "it's good to see you in person Phil. However I will say that Skye does do a wonderful job and we love having her here in your stead."

Stark rubbed his hands together, "well dinner is almost done. Jarvis and Lydia have cooked a wonderful beef roast with a ton of sides. I'd watch out, you may gain a few inches if you eat more than a serving."

Skye rolled her eyes and shook her head, trying to figure out how she ever thought the man was the greatest thing to ever walk the earth. She was happy to stare at a mute ex-agent any day of the week over the billionaire. Glancing to the side she saw Colin playing with Ward and the agent smiled as he moved a piece on the board, collecting money from the four year old. She let a smile go for a moment at the normalcy of Ward playing a board game with a child. The piece of her heart that she'd given Ward beat faster at the thought of them sitting down to play with a child of their own, a beautiful but stubborn mixture of them both.

* * *

Dinner was served and the conversation turned to Colin as he talked about all the things he liked to do. Coulson seemed eager to find something he could give the boy that he didn't already have. Being the son of a billionaire meant gifts were hard to buy as he had everything. Colin seemed to like talking to Coulson about Captain America though so they just listened.

"I know!" Colin sat up straight and looked at Coulson. "If you want to give me a birthday present, let Skye have the day off. You're her boss, you can do that right?"

Coulson chuckled, "of course I can but why do I need to give her the day off?"

"So she can go to the aquarium with me and Grant, she promised we go next time she had a day off. We went to the zoo and it was fun, except for them kissing." Colin made a face and stuck out his tongue. "It was gross but not gross like Mommy and Daddy, they're super gross."

Skye found her salad immediately interesting as she felt Coulson's eyes on her, "kissing?"

"Ummm…" Skye looked up and pointed to the food. "Great salad by the way, is this iceberg or romaine because I honestly can't tell the difference between lettuce."

Pepper looked between them, "is everything alright?"

Skye found Coulson starring at her, "it's kind of a long story."

"You didn't know that your agent and my bodyguard were dating?" Stark asked and looked at Coulson. "I would say it's been going on for about two years…"

"A month, we've been dating a month." Skye held up her fork, "don't make me throw this at you Stark because my aim has improved in recent months from normal to lethal."

Stark held out his hands, "according to records you two talk every other day or every day at least once via video chat. I do have an electric bill I have to pay and Jarvis records usage. Considering he can't speak I figured you two were…" he motioned with his hands and Pepper slapped him.

"Tony!"

* * *

Skye flung her fork at Stark and he moved his head aside just in time for it to miss. "You're disgusting you know that. Just because someone video chats doesn't mean everything is sexual, it might actually be about mundane things. Speaking of, your son is often online with us talking about their adventures so I highly doubt there would be anything over a G rating when it came to a discussion."

Hill looked at Ward as he sat with his arms folded beside her, "who do you think will win?" He nodded to Skye and Hill chuckled. "Yeah me too. Are you really dating her?" Ward gave her a look that could only confirm it. "Just asking because you did kidnap her five years ago."

"That has nothing to do with what is happening now." Skye interjected to the deputy director before going back to lecturing Stark.

Coulson sighed and looked at Pepper, "it couldn't have gone better."

"Considering this is the most exciting thing to happen today," the red head smiled, "I disagree. However you have nothing to worry about, most of the time Colin is with them and it's all rated G. I think the worst that happens is they kiss and hold hands, nothing ever comes of that."

The director shrugged, "it's the past I'm worried about."

"Their problem not theirs, besides I honestly think he needs a life outside of work. The man doesn't know the meaning of relaxation; he considers movie night a part of the job."

* * *

Colin sat giggling as Skye finished lecturing Stark and went back to her food. "That's funny Daddy, you got in trouble with Skye."

Stark nodded, "but she's in trouble with her boss, so much worse."

Coulson looked directly at Ward. "You hurt her in any fashion, even if it's slipping with the sign language and I will let May have first go. You remember the last time you made a comment that even sounded like a threat towards Skye." Ward merely nodded and went back to his food.

"Who I date is my business not SHIELD's!" Skye exasperatedly stated as she took a drink of her wine.

"Well he is ex-HYDRA so there's no such thing as privacy in this matter." Hill stated and smiled at the young agent.

Skye groaned and looked over at Ward, "do you have anything to say on the matter?" His hand quickly did the talking and Skye threw her hands up when she watched what came from his fingers.

_If 24/7 monitoring lets me keep you than tell me where to set up the cameras._

She narrowed her eyes and pointed between them, "you and I are going to have a long discussion later on being a wiseass."

Stark chuckled and looked at Coulson, "I don't think you'll have a problem with them, she'll probably end up murdering him by the time its over."

* * *

A/N: Okay so not the best way for Coulson to find out...

Next we see Ward and Skye on a small date that isn't typically a date.

**Please read and review...**


	4. AU Scene 3: Communication and Dates

His Happy Ending: The Alternate Scenes

Alternate Scene 3: Communication and Dates

Spoilers: ALL episodes of SHIELD

Disclaimer: I only own Colin...

* * *

Skye sat beside Ward on a blanket under a tree in Central Park, Colin's soccer game was happening just feet away and he'd begged for Skye to come watch. Pepper sat on the bleachers like every other parent watching her son, Stark had a business meeting with an Air Force generals and couldn't get away. Skye turned to see Ward watching scanning the area instead of enjoying the game or even her.

"Hey," she rubbed his arm and he immediately looked at her. "You know Colin is going to ask you if you saw him score a goal or pass the ball or whatever they do in soccer. I've scanned the area, you've scanned the area multiple times and we have several points of exit if we need it. Enjoy the game or at least me."

Ward's eyes softened and he signed that he was sorry, instantly pulling her chin to him and kissed her. As he broke the kiss, Ward pulled her to him and maneuvered himself till she sat between his legs, her back to his cheek and his arms wrapped around her. As always when he held her, one hand remained on hers in case he needed to 'speak' to her. Skye rested her head back against his shoulder and set her attention on Colin as he ran with the soccer ball but it was soon stolen by the other team.

"Thanks for making a date of this." Skye turned her head slightly and Ward looked down at her while his hands created a message for her.

_You are not the type to want dinner at a five star restaurant or expensive theater shows. _He bent his head down and kissed her forehead, using a hand to smooth her hair down as the wind blew it into her face. _I thought you would prefer a picnic in the park while watching a really terrible soccer game played by four and five year olds._

She slapped his arm and smirked, "he's trying, not everyone can be perfect when they start."

_Our kids will never play soccer, they'd make fools of themselves._

"Our hypothetical kids can do whatever they like, except break the law and try to hack SHIELD or follow psychopathic madmen." She felt a kiss to her head, "besides, who says I want to have kids with you or kids at all?"

His hand rubbed up and down her arm, she turned her head to see him looking at her. Signing, he gave his answer and Skye had to realize that the man was thinking long term instead of immediate future.

_It's not a deal breaker but I'd like a family, I've never had a real family and I want that. Colin made me realize that I want to be a father, I never even thought about it till I spent time away from my life as an agent._

* * *

Skye nodded and decided to take the conversation in a different direction. "You told me at Cybertek that for the first time in a while you wanted something for yourself. You'd never been given the chance to want something before, that's what you meant didn't you?"

_Yes._ His hand found hers and he signed against her palm, Skye ran her thumb over his knuckles before letting him continue. _I didn't mean to sound threatening, I allowed myself to want something against orders and then it was gone because of the damn orders. A relationship with you, the first person I'd let myself truly love, was all I wanted and I destroyed it. I was angry at myself for throwing the best thing I had away for orders._

Skye turned around and slipped her legs under one of his that was bent, pulling his face down she stared into his eyes. "Even then when you held that gun I knew you wouldn't hurt me. I was angry and mad and hurt after you essentially kidnapped me but I ignored what I saw because of my own pain." Stroking his cheek she smiled, "I saw your eyes and I knew you meant it when you said you'd never hurt me. I know your feelings for me were just as real as mine were for you and watching Mike kill you on Garrett's orders, I couldn't let you die. Your last words weren't to make it stop, they were my name and I knew then I was level with Garrett on your scale of importance." His hands found her face and he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and rested his chin on her crown. "Would you go back and change it all if you could? Would you have told Coulson who Garrett was and surrendered?"

He pulled back and looked at her, his answer laying in the brown depths of his eyes. Kissing her gently, Ward pulled her back against his chest. His hands signing something and she concentrated on his fingers. _In a heartbeat, Garrett's life wasn't worth losing you._

* * *

Colin's team won the game so Pepper insisted on taking the team out for ice cream, the woman who was married to the billionaire could actually afford it. Of course that meant having Skye and Ward assist with the eleven kids and parents who would be joining them for ice cream.

Just as they got to the parking lot Pepper made an announcement to all the kids and Skye swore that she felt the urge to slap the woman for the first time. "Kids, before we go there is something you need to know, it's very important." Everyone including the parents seemed to pay attention and Pepper put a hand on Ward's on. "Mr. Ward, Colin's bodyguard, is mute so if you ask him a question he won't answer."

"What does mute mean?" Some random kid asked and Skye felt the urge to scream and was about to say something when Ward caught her hand. She knew he noticed her frustration and immediately set out to rub his thumb against her wrist.

"It means he can't talk." Colin piped up and smiled, "but he can talk with his hands. If he shakes his hand like this," he showed the sign for 'yes' and looked at them all, "it means yes and this means 'no' so look up when he's with you. But it's okay, Skye is here so she'll translate his sign language into words, right Skye?"

If she didn't love the kid she wouldn't argue as quickly as she did, "of course Colin."

* * *

As kids and parents crammed into vehicles, Skye pulled Pepper aside. "What is it Skye?"

"Don't do that again please." Skye looked over at Ward as he helped Colin into his car seat in the back of the SUV they drove. "Grant may not say it or act like it but not being able to speak is something he's still internally dealing with. He gets frustrated at times because he can't talk to me like he wants to and I know he wants to speak to Colin in more than sign language." Skye put up a hand, "just don't make it a public announcement without asking him first."

"I didn't realize it's been hard, he never gave any indication…"

Skye nodded, "it's Grant, he's not big on emotions except with certain people at certain times."

Pepper looked over to see Ward shutting the SUV door and getting into the driver's side, "should I apologize?"

"No!" Skye practically spit out, "that'll only make things worse." She put her hands up and sighed, "just don't do it again without consulting him."

Skye walked off and got in the SUV's back with Colin with Pepper following, getting in the front passenger seat. Ward looked at Skye in the rearview mirror and gave her a look of confusion. He spelled out two letters in a question.

**O-K?**

She nodded, "yeah, I'll tell you about it later." He continued to look at her as he started the vehicle so she smiled. "I promise, we agreed no lies remember?"

He gave her a thumbs up and started out onto the street in preparation of heading towards the ice cream parlor that Pepper had told everyone they were going to.

"Skye what ice cream are you going to get?" Colin looked at her and Skye put a finger to her chin in thought.

"I don't know, maybe vanilla."

Colin put out his tongue, "vanilla is boring!"

"You're right, an Agent of SHIELD who faces danger can't have boring ice cream." Skye smiled at him, "I think I'll go with cookie dough."

"Definitely." Colin licked his lips, "me too!"

* * *

That evening at Avenger Tower, Skye crawled under the covers beside Ward and curled into his side. He kissed her head and used a sign he'd created for her that meant to explain what was on her mind. Skye sighed and leaned against his chest, resting her chin on her hands.

"I told Pepper to consult you next time she wants to announce your inability to speak." Touching his face the former hacker stared into his eyes. "I know it bothers you, I see your frustration at times despite thinking you hide it."

He pointed to himself and spelled out the rest, signing his intention. _I'm fine!_

"Grant…" Skye closed her eyes and opened them to look at him. "Don't do what you normally do and try to mask your pain. I can't imagine what it's like to be able to talk one day and the next you can't but I want you to tell me if you're feeling upset or worried." Reaching up she ran a hand through his hair, noting he needed a haircut as she did. "No more lies and no more half-truths, we've lost so much time already."

He sighed and began to sign, Skye watched as he did so. _I'm frustrated because we can't do normal things. I can't whisper into your ear or tell you how beautiful you are. When we're in public people stare at us, at you because you're with someone who can't speak. I can't even tell you I love you and being robbed of that hurts more than anything else._

Moving, she straddled his hips and framed his face in her hands. "I love you, I never stopped and I don't care if we can't be like everyone else. When were we ever normal?" Leaning down she kissed him and pulled back, smiling down at him. "As for telling me you love me, you do it every time I see you whether on a video chat or in person. Your eyes tell me because you have this particular look reserved for me and it's full of reverence and hope, most of all love. I don't need words, I have enough for us both remember? All I do is talk, talk, talk…you said that."

Ward pulled her face down and kissed her, rolling her under him before pulling back. He tucked her hair behind her ear and gave her the sign to sleep before pulling her close to him. She wrapped an arm around his chest and curled her fingers into his shirt. Feeling his letters against her bare shoulder, Skye let herself be thankful she'd worn a tank top so she could feel him 'speak' to her.

**I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U**

"I love you too." She whispered and smiled and opened her eyes, looking at him. "I don't care about society, I care about us and despite losing your voice," he looked down at her with concern because he didn't know what she'd say, "I think we communicate better now than we ever did before when you could talk. That part I wouldn't change for anything and I hope you someday feel the same way."

* * *

A/N: I thought it important for them to have a moment where they confront Ward's frustration about the inability to speak and the fact Skye doesn't care.

Next we see them video chat and Skye have to leave on a mission.

**Please read and review...**


	5. AU Scene 4: A Mission Gone Wrong

His Happy Ending: The Alternate Scenes

Alternate Scene 3: Communication and Dates

Spoilers: ALL episodes of SHIELD

Disclaimer: I only own Colin and Milo...

* * *

Skye stood packing for the mission she'd been assigned, she'd be heading to Australia and posing as a computer science engineer at one of the international shows. One of the hackers in the room had attempted to hack SHIELD but they were unsure which hacker so SHIELD was sending one of their own. The sound of her computer made her look over to see the video chat program she and Ward used pop up.

Moving over to the desk, she sat down and opened the page to see Ward's face. He immediately noticed she wasn't smiling as she usually did and began to sign. _What's wrong?_

"Mission in thirty," Skye shrugged and sighed. "It was short noticed, someone tried to hack SHIELD so they're sending their hacker in."

Ward seemed to understand and he smiled at her, telling her to be safe. He put up a finger and looked to the side, instantly Colin was in the video. The four year old waved and grinned at her as if she was the best thing of the day. "SKYE! When are you coming back?"

"I have to go on a secret mission right now so I don't know when." Skye smiled at him and leaned forward, "you'll look after Grant for me though right?"

"Yes ma'am!" He gave her a salute and Ward rolled his eyes. "Beat the bad guys Skye."

She smiled at him, "of course I will, now let me talk to Grant because I only have a few minutes before I have to leave."

* * *

The four year old was gone and Ward was signing to her immediately. _I wish I was there beside you during every mission. You will return to me, you promised._

"I did promise and I will." She cocked her head to the side and smiled sweetly, different from how she smiled at Colin. The sweet smile on her face was solely for Grant and especially when she missed him. "I love you and I'll see you next week, remember Coulson is giving me the weekend off to come to Colin's birthday." Leaning forward she lowered her voice, "it'll be officially three years since we started talking again, I'm hoping we can do a little celebrating of our own since we haven't had a chance yet."

Ward smirked and shook his head, signing quickly. _Young ears can hear and you're starting to get into topics higher than a PG-rating. However, I'll give it some thought because it does sound interesting._

"Interesting?" Skye shook her head as she rolled her eyes. "That's all you have to say is that it's interesting?"

_Any other response would be inappropriate given the child present in the room. He does know sign language remember?_

A knock on Skye's door made her turn to see Coulson opening the door, he nodded to her and she sighed as he closed the door. "I have to go, briefing then I leave. I love you Grant."

_I love you too, be safe and come home whole. I don't want you injured in any fashion, not even a scratch._ The screen went black after he waved and Skye sighed, getting up to start packing again.

* * *

Australia was beautiful as far as Skye was concerned and she was pretty sure the next time the Starks and Ward spent some time in the country she'd probably join them. However, the International Computational Engineering and Logistics Conference was more about appearances than knowledge as she'd never seen so many big computing agencies before. Not only that, she spotted several former Rising Tide associates that if they saw her they'd blow her cover. Miles had made sure that the Rising Tides knew she'd started working for SHIELD so she'd never be able to go back ever.

Turning around when one of them got close to her, she touched her comm. "We got an issue, my cover will be blown any moment."

"What's going on?" Coulson's voice filtered through the comm and she turned to look over her shoulder to see a few more members getting close to her position so she turned back around. "After we caught Miles years ago, he let all of the Rising Tide know I was SHIELD. There have got to be at least a hundred here. They'll announce to the world that SHIELD is here and it'll blow any chance of catching this kid." The sound of fizzling came through her comm, "sir, report, do you copy?"

"Sorry but they aren't going to be able to respond." Skye turned to find her old acquaintance from the Rising Tide, Milo Danvers. "Long time no see Skye or are you Agent-Something now, did they assign you a name to go along with the ability to betray your own?"

Skye looked at him, "Milo you don't want to get in my way, I'm not just a computer specialist now. I'm also a trained agent who can put you down as quickly as I breathe so stay out of my way and hand the signal blocker off."

"Computer specialist, is that a fancy name for hacker or do they just not like the whole idea of a hacker so they give you a title?" Milo smirked and touched her face but she had his arm behind his back and against a wall within milliseconds. "What the hell?"

"I have a boyfriend thank you so keep your damn hands off me. Trust me when I say this," she began searching his pockets for the signal blocker. "He is not someone you want to piss off or you'll know what a bullet to the head feels like." Finding the blocker she turned it off and tapped her radio. "Skye here, do you copy?"

"We copy, what happened?"

Skye looked down at Milo as he looked at her over his shoulder. "I've been made, requesting extraction immediately and detainment, I have a live bite."

"Five minutes west side, knock out your bite."

Skye smiled, "with pleasure. Skye out." She touched her comm to turn it off and immediately let go of Milo. He turned to her and she knocked him out with a punch to face and his legs being pulled from under him. Pulling him up, she tugged his arm around her shoulders and smiled when one of the waiters walked over. "He's drunk, we're going to go get some fresh air."

"Of course, let us know if you need anything."

* * *

Starring across from her former co-worker, Skye leaned against the wall with her arms folded. She wore her SHIELD uniform instead of her downtime clothes and she was thankful it wasn't like Romanoff or Hill's that left nothing to the imagination. Black pants, a long sleeve black top and a vest that was made of bulletproof material despite it looking like a normal leather vest. She was pissed at the man in front of her because 1) he'd screwed up her mission and, 2) was interrupting her video chat time with Ward. The second was pissing her off more than the first and she'd already told Coulson that fact. The man had told her to go easy on Milo but he understood and she knew he did. He often got pissed when May missed communications, she was just thankful those two had stopped dancing around the will-they-or-won't-they issue.

Milo lifted his head up and blinked, looking straight at her. "Skye?"

"Yeah it's me and before you ask, no I won't be handling your interrogation." She moved over to the table and leaned her arms against it, "which is your lucky day. See you pissed me off to the point my interrogation would make my boyfriend's interrogation methods look like a mercy and trust me, if you knew him you'd understand. So my boss has decided to pull someone else in and save your worthless piece of ass so I'd start spilling your guts when the interrogator arrives."

The door opened and May walked in, Skye backed up from the table and stood against the wall. May walked over to the table and pulled out the chair opposite of Miles, looking back at Skye as she sat down. "Director wants you to leave immediately and see him in his office, he has a new assignment for you."

Skye nodded and closed the door behind her, Coulson had already instructed her on what she'd do when May arrived. She'd be returning to her quarters and contacting Ward, who Coulson had already seen to informing of the non-classified details of the situation.

* * *

Sitting before her computer she was met with Ward's face and he gave her a soft smile before signing for her to spill what was on her mind. She leaned forward and shook her head, "it's the first mission I've failed at and it wasn't my first or my second. I'm not a rookie but I was one tonight and I let him get under my skin."

Ward's hands did the talking and she watched him, face resting in her palms as she did. _Every agent fails at least one mission, no one is perfect. I failed a few and my punishment was much worse, Garrett saw to that, so considering you're alive and you brought in someone with intel you didn't fail entirely. _

"You know exactly what I need said to me." Skye smiled at him, "I wish you were here, I could really use one of your embraces." He hated the word 'snuggle' so she called them 'embraces' instead despite they meaning the same thing.

_This weekend I'll embrace you every free moment we have. _

"Promise?"

He crossed his heart with a finger and she gave him her sweet smile. _I promise Sweetheart. You're the best agent I've ever trained and I know that one failed mission isn't going to ruin everything you are. However, if it does I'll still love you._

"I could hit you right now for that comment."

He shrugged at her statement. _You'd just break your computer instead of giving me a bruise, I don't think it did anything to warrant being broken._

Laughter seemed to escape the agent and she shook her head, "now I know why I love you, that hidden sense of humor."

_I thought it was my good looks and devilish charm._

"Devilish alright and sure, you're hot but I'm going to stick with the sense of humor to be safe."

She watched him smile and give his little chuckle, despite no sound escaping. Skye could still remember the sound of that chuckle so when he made the gesture she didn't hear just silence because her mind filled the rest. The man on the screen was everything she needed at the beginning of the day and the end. She could spend her life just 'listening' to him tell her hidden bit of humor and smile at her. Skye knew she was deeply in love with the former specialist and nothing would change that.

* * *

A/N: Aww...

Next we see Skye get injured during the weekend and Ward is left having to explain what happened to Coulson.

**Please read and view...**


	6. AU Scene 5: Ankles and Voices

His Happy Ending: The Alternate Scenes

Alternate Scene 3: Communication and Dates

Spoilers: ALL episodes of SHIELD

Disclaimer: I only own Colin and Milo...

* * *

"Coulson is going to kill me." Skye groaned as she lifted her leg onto the bed and put it on the pillow that Ward placed at the end of the bed. "Running after a five year old in heels was a very bad idea. They aren't the usual heels I use on missions so I was unprepared to run."

Ward seemed to smile and sat on the bed beside her, taking her hand to run between his. He kissed her palm before placing it on her leg. Signing he 'spoke' to her about the issue and she gave him her full attention, at least the attention that wasn't drowning in painkillers.

_Coulson won't kill you, he'll kill me instead._ He chuckled and looked at her leg, _you'll be banned from missions till it heals but at least it's sprained instead of broken._

"Dr. Banner said it would take 4-6 weeks to heal." Skye pushed down on the bed as she moved back against the pillows. "I'm going to see if I can stay here while it's healing, considering I can run my Tech-Ops unit from anywhere."

You will be bored alone while I take care of Colin. Ward looked back at her foot before turning to her. I could probably carry you to the playroom every day if you get bored enough.

"Let me see what Coulson says and I might just be busy every day, running Tech-Ops leaves open time more than other areas but when we have projects due it gets insanely busy. One project about three years ago, right before Coulson told me you were out, five days non-stop working and I think I got maybe 24 hours of sleep the whole time. I had eighteen agents under me and we still were that busy."

Ward stood up and leaned down, kissing her chastely. I need to reassure Colin you aren't hurt too bad. He was worried when you fell and yelled in pain.

"Go, I'll be here resting." She leaned back and watched him head to the door, prepared to close her eyes and sleep. Footsteps made her open her eyes and she found him walking back into the bedroom with her laptop and a bag of gummy bears. "You're amazing, I knew there was a reason I loved you." She took the two items and pulled him down for a kiss. "Thank you."

* * *

He 'said' nothing but instead caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead as he stared into her eyes. Skye was learning that he wouldn't always respond to her with sign language, instead he'd stared into her eyes and kiss her gently. They were still new to the relationship, they were going on six months and while most people would call it small beans, their separate jobs and the communication challenge made them work through issues.

There were small ones every so often such as his inability to deal with the fact she made messes while she was there or her demanding the sheets get washed at least once a week because they smelt of sweat and food the first time she'd slept beside him. He also got a bit cranky when she refused to eat healthy but in the end they were minor issues. They worked through them like every other couple did; he began washing the sheets every week and she stopped making huge messes. The issue with her eating habits was forgotten when she pointed out she was fed healthy foods at SHIELD so she wanted to go off the health-craze when she was on vacation with him.

As she settled back with her laptop and gummy bears, Ward left to assure the youngest Stark that his third favorite person after his parents wasn't too badly hurt.

* * *

Knocking on the door the two mornings later woke Skye, she groaned as she felt the bed dip when Ward removed himself from beside her. Opening her eyes, she saw him pulling on a shirt and pants over his underwear. He looked over to see her waking and put a hand up, a sign for her to stay in bed. Rolling back over onto her side, she let herself find a comfortable position as the air cast on her ankle was uncomfortable at best.

Just as she was about ready to relax, she felt a hand to her head. Opening her eyes she found Ward looking down at her, he signed a name and she sighed. Coulson was there for her and she didn't want to move. Like a child, even if she'd deny it, she lifted her arms up and watched as a smirk flew across her boyfriend's face. He pushed back the covers to the bed and picked her up, letting her wrap her arms around his neck. With a kiss to her hair, he moved from the bedroom _into_ the living room and laid her on the couch. Coulson was looking around, his eyes drawn to the corner where a small table had colors and art equipment as well as toys on the floor around it.

"Hey AC." Skye looked at the man who had become her sole father figure, her own father not something she wanted to talk about. "You didn't have to make a trip all the way up here just because I sprained my ankle.

Coulson sat back in the chair he occupied and looked at her, "should I ask how this happened?"

"Colin wanted to play chase at his birthday, I didn't wear my mission heels and so I wasn't prepared to run in the ones I had on." She sighed, "it wasn't a good idea and I think we all regret it. Colin was crying because he thinks he hurt me instead of me hurting myself while was at least thirty feet away."

Ward started to move off and Coulson looked at him, "where are you going?"

Skye looked over, unsure if Coulson knew sign language or not, Ward replied as he usually did even if someone didn't understand. _Making coffee and ordering breakfast from the kitchens._

Coulson looked at Skye as she waved Ward off, letting him do what he planned. "He's making coffee and ordering breakfast from the kitchen staff."

* * *

"How's the ankle." He nodded to her ankle and Skye looked at her foot.

"About as well as can be expected, Dr. Banner said it was grade two sprain so it'll take at least 4-6 weeks to heal. He wants me off of it for the first week as much as possible. Ward's been carrying me around if I need to get somewhere, I think he enjoys doing it as much as feels like he can help that way."

Coulson looked over at the kitchen to see Ward on a tablet at the bar. "How's he been, with you and in general?"

Skye looked over the back of the couch to see Ward staying just within earshot but out of her conversation. "In general he's doing good, therapy is annoying to him as well as not being able to talk but he enjoys going to work every day and doesn't have regrets when he comes back." Turning back to the director, Skye chuckled. "As for us, we communicate better than we did when he could talk and despite the barrier, our relationship is healthy and we're both happy."

He leaned forward, "are you happy or do you just think that?"

She leaned forward as much as she could with both legs on the couch. "I love him and despite the past, I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. I want to wake up beside him as many mornings as the job will allow and I know he wants to be a father." Sitting back Skye smiled at the man who was going all father-dearest on her. "So yes I am happy, very happy and I don't think that will change."

"Okay." Coulson smiled and looked up as Ward walked over with two cups of coffee, handing one to each of them. He started to walk away till Coulson's voice stopped him, "Grant why don't you join us, I was just about to tell Skye the recent developments in the Sci-Tech area. I think you'll like this."

* * *

Ward gently lifted Skye's legs and sat down, pulling them onto his lap. Skye took a sip of coffee and winced, "next time less milk, you over-poured this time." He started to get up and reach for the cup till she rolled her eyes and pushed him back. "I said next time, sit down and relax for once. You can cater to my ever whim later after Coulson leaves." Shaking her head, she looked at Coulson, "ignore him, what were you saying?"

Coulson pulled a thumb drive out of his pocket and handed it over to them. "Fitz and Simmons have been working in collaboration with Stark and Banner for the last year. They've finally finished the research and test subjects, all successful so I think you'll be happy to know we can give you back your voice." Ward's head whipped straight at Coulson. "All five human subjects were voluntary and they all had acquired muteness, they underwent the experimental procedure to reconstruct the larynx and vocal cord damage that was sustained in childhood. They're all talking now. I didn't want to bring it to you until we had a successful treatment. That's why I'm here, not because of Skye's ankle."

Skye looked between the two men, "how much risk is there?"

"It's all laser and microscopic surgery, no major cutting or surgery." Coulson looked at them both. "I have to get back but let Stark know when you two decide if it's something you want and he'll get in contact with Fitzsimmons." He stood up and started to go but turned, "oh and both of you look at me." Both gave him their attention, "make the decision together because the therapy and adjustment that follows will affect you both. It's got to be something you both want and are willing to undertake together. That's what a relationship is," he smiled at them as he moved to the door, "it's a partnership."

* * *

Ward turned his attention to Skye and she smiled at him as he began to sign. Putting her hands on his she shook her head, "I'm not saying 'no' or 'think about it' because we're going to do this together. My only question is when do you want to do it?"

His eyes softened and he looked at her as if she was his saving grace, he leaned over and kissed her gently. His hands began to 'talk' and she 'listened' to his words. _As soon as possible. I already know what my first words are going to be. _

"Okay, we'll talk to Stark and Banner today."

* * *

A/N: Ward may get his voice back...

Next chapter we see Ward after surgery and Skye beside him.

Please read and review...


	7. AU Scene 6: Voices and Past Revelations

His Happy Ending: The Alternate Scenes

Alternate Scene 6: Voices and Past Revelations

Spoilers: ALL episodes of SHIELD

Disclaimer: I only own Colin and Milo...

* * *

Skye stood outside the room that Ward was in, she stood viewing him through the window as Banner and one of the nurses reviewed his vitals. He'd just undergone the reconstruction surgery to fix the damage to his larynx and vocal cords in order to speak again. It'd taken three months before they could do it, when Colin was spending the summer with his parents in Hamptons. Skye had filed for medical leave, citing 'significant other' on the line of who was ill or injured. She'd accumulated a year's worth of leave so she told Coulson she'd be taking off for as long as necessary to help Ward recover. The man had only smiled and asked her to check in often, handing her Tech-Ops unit over to another agent that she approved of.

Banner left the room and paused outside the door beside Skye. "He's not in any pain but there is swelling. That's normal and we'll continue to watch it to make sure his throat doesn't close, it didn't in any of the others so I doubt it will happen."

"When will the anesthesia wear off?"

"Another ten minutes and he'll come around." Banner looked at Ward before turning back to Skye. "He'll want to try to talk immediately but until the swelling goes down he won't be able to. I'll need you to help him understand that speaking is going to take time."

Skye nodded, "we've already scheduled a speech therapist to come in twice a week. Stark recommended her and said she was family oriented in that she'd include Colin and I in the sessions." Folding her arms she sighed, "how long did it take for the others to regain their voices?"

"It ranged from three months to eight months for full speech but unlike Grant they'd been without speech for years. The fact that his is recent, under 10 years, which gives him a good chance of recovering it quicker."

"He's determined to say something special, he won't tell me what it is but he says he knows what his first words will be." Looking back at Ward, the young agent shook her head. "I wanted to tell him it wouldn't be that easy, that he can't just choose what to say because it would take time but he was so excited that I stayed quiet instead. Now he has this idea of what he wants to say but realistically he won't be able to. It's going to frustrate him so much and he doesn't do well with frustrated."

Banner put his hand on Skye's arm, "give him time and support, that's all you can do. You'll be the biggest motivation he has, I've seen him with you and I know he has so much he wants to tell you but couldn't."

"Thank you Dr. Banner, you've done so much for us."

He chuckled, "I haven't done much."

"You've given us hope," looking back at Ward she smiled, "hope he didn't have eight years ago."

After Banner left, Skye went in the room and sat on the bed. She stared at Ward and thought back to years before, when darkness engulfed her life for months after they'd taken down Garrett. She thought about how she'd placed a good agent in a hospital bed for months because she'd allowed darkness to control her for just a few moments.

* * *

Seven Years Before

**"Come to me Daughter, come to your father." The blood-soaked man held out his hand as Raina lay feet away covered in blood and looking like butchered meat. Men once loyal to Raina held Coulson, May and Trip with guns to their heads. "Come and I will let your friends go."**

**Swallowing, Skye took a step forward and the man who called himself her father grasped her wrist and pulled her closer. He gripped her chin and dragged his fingers across her cheek. "Let them go."**

**"I will but first you need to accept yourself." He smirked and even his grin was bloody, "I see your heart Daughter, shattered from intimate betrayal. His name sings to your blood, draws you closer to him but yet his is not here." Her father shook his head, "who took him from you?" He turned to the three who struggled but couldn't get away. "Which took your mate from you? Avenge him Daughter, avenge the one I would have called my son."**

**Skye looked at her father, "none of them took him, the one who did is already dead."**

**She watched his expression and knew the answer he wanted wasn't the one he got. He marched across the room and used a knife to cut one of his soldier's throats. Bathing his hand in blood he moved back to her and grabbed her face, "you will accept yourself, you are not a weak human like these animals. You are better, you are my daughter and you will accept it." Forcing her mouth open he shoved his finger inside and forced her to consume the blood on his finger. She pushed away and looked at her team, feeling a powerful force as her eyes became like a telescope and they became so distant they were barely there.**

**When she'd opened her eyes what seemed like hours later, she found a blood bath. Her team was unharmed except for Trip, who had a knife wound in his leg, and her father who stood admiring what she'd done. Her father's men were slaughtered like cattle and made Raina look merely maimed. She dropped the knife that she held in her hand and looked at her hands to see them covered in blood.**

**Her father smiled, "you are whole finally my daughter."**

**Skye looked not at him but at Coulson, who stared at her. She instantly moved over to him and he took her in his arms. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."**

**"Shh, it's alright." Coulson didn't care about the blood on her hands or that she had blood on her face, he embraced her and merely looked at May. The woman picked up a gun and held it at her father as if a move would cause him to meet a bullet.**

**"Daughter come, we are whole once again." He pleaded to her and she turned her head to look at him. "Think of what these humans did, they took your mate from you…your heart aches because of them."**

**Shaking her head the former hacker stared him in the eyes. "He is human and even after everything he's done, he will always be a better man than you could ever hope be. As for being a daughter," Skye shook her head, "I'm not your daughter. You haven't care for me, loved me or given me everything I needed. You aren't a parent, you're a monster and I wish I'd never met you."**

**May hadn't hesitated after that to dispatch the man, if he'd ever been a man. Trip had recovered with time and no one spoke of that day and what a drop of blood could turn her into.**

* * *

Present Day

The feeling of her hand being squeezed made Skye come out of the past and look down to see Ward opening his eyes. He turned his head to look at her and opened his mouth but she shook her head.

"Your larynx are swollen, you won't be able to speak for a while so don't try." Squeezing his hand she smiled. "I've been thinking through this whole thing and I wanted to know if you could answer one question for me."

_Anything._

She leaned in closer and smiled at him with her soft sweet smile. "Would you still love me even if I wasn't human?"

He looked at her and then to the side before meeting her eyes once again. As he withdrew his hand from hers Skye felt her heart sink. Preparing for immediately rejection, she watched as he used both hands to start 'talking' to her and she froze to listen.

_Raina told me your parents were monsters, I knew long ago you weren't human. Human-like but not human. I don't care because I love you Skye, as you are and nothing will change that._

"If we had kids…"

_They would be beautiful like their mother and have all the love we were denied. We'd hold them so close they'll be running away because we love them too much._ He touched her cheek and smiled at her. _It doesn't matter to me what you are, I love you Skye and that includes the dark parts. Just like you love all of me despite my past._

"Okay," she nodded and looked down. "I just remember after I realized what I was, I put Trip in the hospital from a knife wound. You reminded me of that and I thought about everything, including the fact I'm not human."

He shifted in bed and she looked him in the eyes, his hands moving to speak again. _As soon as I can talk, I will spend every day reminding you how good and pure you are. Not a day will go by without you being told that you're beautiful and perfect. _

"And that you love me."

A smile crossed his face, _that's a given and I will never let you forget._

* * *

A/N: Well now we address Skye's insecurities about her past and her human-like status.

Next we see a bit of time jump (about 2 months) to see Ward struggling to speak but doing better.

**Please read and review...**


	8. AU Scene 7: Of Games and Rings

His Happy Ending: The Alternate Scenes

Alternate Scene 6: Voices and Past Revelations

Spoilers: ALL episodes of SHIELD

Disclaimer: I only own Colin, Milo and Annamarie...

Skye slipped through the door of Ward's apartment after a day of grocery shopping to hear the sounds of a laughing child. Smiling, she quickly put up the groceries and headed into the living room to see Ward on the floor with Colin and the speech therapist. Ward had a ball in his hands and seemed to be staring at it as if it was the strangest thing he'd ever held.

"Someone's having fun in here." Skye walked over and leaned against the couch.

"Skye!" Colin was off the floor and over to her instantly. "Did you get ice cream?" Blue eyes met her own as he looked up at her hopefully.

Turning the five year old around, Skye walked him over to where they sat and sat down beside Ward. Colin scrambled into her lap and leaned against her chest as Annamarie, the speech therapist took the ball from Ward. "How are we doing?"

Annamarie smiled and held the yellow ball in her hands, "we're making progress, I think Grant just surprised himself when he realized how much he was talking during the game."

"He talked a lot!" Colin smiled and looked up at Skye, "he told me sit down and keep my butt on the floor because it wasn't polite to leave in the middle of a game."

* * *

Skye looked at her boyfriend, "that's great. I'm so proud of you." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, squeezing his hand with her own. "Do we have any more games we can play?"

"We didn't play the dog game yet." Colin said with excitement. "I like the dog game."

"What's the dog game?" Skye looked at all three with a face full of curiosity.

Annamarie looked at Colin, "why don't you explain Fetch to Skye."

"You say someone's name then you say 'go fetch' and you name something. Then that person says a name and says 'go fetch' and they name their object and something else. You try to see how long you can go without stopping."

Skye looked over at Ward, he seemed to be watching them both. "You mind if I play too?"

He shook his head and Skye instantly pointed at him before the therapist could correct his mistake. "Words, I need to hear words Grant."

"Please play the game with us."

Ward could string together simple words into simple phrases but more complex language still required sign language. Skye didn't let him get away with nods and sign language if what he had to say he could in fact say. He quickly found out that the more he spoke, the more he mastered words and could express information easier. His favorite phrase was 'I love you' and he said to Skye every morning when they woke up and every night as she fell asleep. There was no doubt in her mind that he'd be telling her that every day for the rest of their lives.

* * *

"I'll go first." Colin volunteered eagerly and looked at the three adults. "Annamarie, go fetch the lamp."

Annamarie smiled and looked at Skye, "Skye go fetch the lamp and couch."

"Okay," Skye looked over at Ward. "Grant go fetch the lamp, couch and vase."

Ward looked at them and then around the room, "Colin, go fetch the lamp, cou…couch, vasf…vase and box."

Colin grinned and got up, heading to the desk by the window. He quickly opened the drawer and withdrew something out before racing back to hand it over to Ward. The five year old sat on the floor and watched as Ward opened the box, holding it out to where it faced Skye.

The ex-hacker gasped at the ring nestled into velvet, "Grant…"

"Skye, will you mar…marry me?" He stuttered over the word and Skye watched as his eyes held a bit of tenseness after having ruined the question. To her it couldn't be more perfect though and she instantly threw herself at him, kissing his cheek as she pulled back.

"Yes, absolutely yes!" He smiled and slid the ring on her finger, "it's so beautiful." She looked down at the ring and admired the sapphires that flanked a diamond.

Gently taking her chin between his fingers, Ward looked into her brown eyes. "Like you, you are bea…beaut…beautiful and per…perf…perfect."

Tears seemed to fall from her eyes and she tackled him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you." Skye pulled back and kissed his cheek, framing his face with her hands. "It'll be a while but this is perfect because when we get married you'll be able to say your vows instead of signing them."

"We'll work on that." Annamarie smiled and looked at the two, "Grant and I can work on those in our one-on-one sessions. That sound like a plan Grant?"

Ward nodded and looked at the therapist, "I woul…would like that."

"Can we finish playing the game now?" Colin interjected and everyone chuckled before Skye pulled the boy to her and let him begin the game again.

* * *

That evening as she prepared for bed, Skye found herself pausing as she removed her bracelets and rings as well as her necklaces. As soon as she got to her engagement ring she paused because she wasn't sure if she should take it off or not. Part of her wanted to keep it on but she didn't know if SHIELD agents were allowed anything that could identify them in any way.

"Babe?" Skye moved to the bathroom door where Ward stood brushing his teeth. "Do I keep my ring on or take it off. I don't know about SHIELD and personal jewelry."

He looked over at her and tapped his wrist before spitting and wiping his mouth. "You wear bra…brace…bracelets, it is the same."

"I only wear them on base and when on the BUS, I'm not allowed to wear them on missions anymore. Coulson and May made that clear so they only get worn behind doors."

Shrugging, Ward took her wrist and pulled her towards him. He gently untied her bracelets one by one before slipping the others over her knuckles and placed them the bag she held. After placing the bag aside, he brought her hand up and kissed the palm of her hand. He turned it over to look at the ring. "Keep it on when here."

"I can do that." Skye leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him. Pulling her head back she smiled at him. "Carry me?"

Like she weighted nothing, Ward picked her up and carried her to the bed. "Spo…spoiled." He stared at her as he laid her against the comforter. "No spo…spoil…spoiling kids."

Skye laughed as he tried to look serious but wasn't succeeding at all. "Oh I'm sure you'll be spoiling the kids not me. You forget that I've seen you with Colin and I know how much of a push over you are."

Within seconds he was assaulting her with hands, she squirmed as she laughed at his tickling. She quickly rolled away but he followed and finally after a while, she flipped them over and touched behind his ear to make him stop. She knew he was ticklish behind his ear and would go still if the spot was touched. He grabbed her wrists gently and shook his head, "no fair."

"Oh that was fair!" She leaned down and kissed him, "I'll make it up to you though if you're really sincerely sorry for tickling me."

"I am sor…sorry!" He gave his serious face and Skye undid her ponytail, allowing her hair to surround them like a waterfall. He cupped her cheeks with his hands and pulled her down for a kiss. "I love you Skye."

"I love you too." Skye sat back and placed her hands over his as they rested at the hem of her flannel shirt. She felt his thumb move against her ring.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked that, I loved it...

Next the team has dinner at the Tower with Ward, we'll see how it goes down since they haven't seen or spoken to him in years.

Please read and review...


	9. AU Scene 8: Family Reunion and Stories

is Happy Ending: The Alternate Scenes

Alternate Scene 6: Voices and Past Revelations

Spoilers: ALL episodes of SHIELD

Disclaimer: I only own Colin, Milo and Annamarie...

* * *

Skye found herself cleaning the apartment non-stop for days before the team was set to arrive. She'd spoken to Fitz and Simmons separately and together, both seemed weary about her relationship with Ward and were unable to even congratulate her on the engagement. May had merely glared when she first told the woman she was dating Ward but when she told her former team member about the engagement, May had just told her she was making the biggest mistake of her life. Trip gave her a 'girl you'd better sleep with a knife attached to your hand' both times. The only one who had seen them and understood them had been Coulson, he'd contacted Ward when Skye had been out one day and gave him the 'you hurt her and I will kill you' fatherly speech but told them he wanted an invitation to the wedding.

They had finally agreed to having dinner with her and Ward, Coulson had ordered it as it was only right that they see what Ward's life was like. He'd told Skye that after explaining everything, they'd been curious about his turn around from killer to part-time nanny. Mostly it seems like May and Trip were just waiting for blackmail material or anything they could use to prove Coulson wrong.

"Skye…" Ward's voice floated from the kitchen as she rearranged the couch cushions a third time. "Sweetheart it looks fine."

His speech had improved twice over in the three months between the engagement and their scheduled dinner. If fact it was hard to believe he'd once been mute because there were only a few words he stumbled over since he spoke all the time in therapy and with Colin, especially with her.

"I just think it should…" she paused when he moved from the kitchen to her and pulled her into his arms. "I'm being a bit crazy about this all aren't I?"

Kissing her forehead he smiled. "No, I'm nervous too. I never had a chance to face the team after everything and I need to do that tonight."

Skye tilted her head and smiled at him, "they don't think you were worth redeeming but we're going to prove them wrong. Everyone deserves a second chance, well Garrett never deserved one in any fashion but you did."

It was another hour before their guests arrived and they spent it cooking. Ward told her about Colin's recent adventure the day before when they went tracking so he could earn his Wild Scout badge. Skye laughed as Ward described how they got chased by a raccoon for nearly a fifth of a mile.

"A raccoon, Grant Ward is scared of raccoons?" Skye laughed and shook her head as a knock was heard on the front door to the apartment. She moved away and pointed, "I can't believe you are scared of raccoons."

"When you're being chased by a raccoon wanting to kill you then you can make fun of it." Ward pointed the knife at her and she stuck her tongue out as she moved to the door. He made her feel so childish and happy that she could act silly with him.

* * *

Opening the door while still laughing she found the team waiting on the other side. May moved past her without a word, Coulson hugged her as did Fitzsimmons and Trip. The specialist kissed her cheek and pulled back to look at her, nodding.

"Good, no baby so this isn't a shotgun thing." She gave him a weird look, "Coulson's had his talk so I'm next. May said she'd be staring holes in him all night but out of pity that he just got his voice back she won't kick his ass."

"Unless warranted." May made the comment and pulled away when Coulson touched her arm.

Skye nodded and shut the door, "great, family dinner and the potential murder of my fiancé. Seems like a normal family reunion if you ask me." She moved ahead of them into the living room, Ward was placing food on the table. "They're here and they're murderous."

"Half-expected that." Ward smirked and looked at them, he dropped the smirk and stared at what had been his former team. "Should we get the lectures and insults out of the way before dinner or after?"

May folded her arms, "I liked you better when you couldn't talk."

* * *

A knock at the door made Skye moved to it, "expecting anyone else?"

"Not that I know of." Coulson shrugged, "Hill perhaps?"

As soon as Skye opened the door she heard Ward's name and a whirlwind went past her. Pepper gave an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, he was so insistent at showing his tracking badge."

They moved in just as Ward caught the boy and pulled him into his arms. "I GOT IT!" Colin waved a badge at Ward's face and he pulled it away to look at it. "I was really good, I told everyone what we found and how far we went." Colin's grin turned serious, "I didn't mention the raccoon though because I didn't want them to laugh."

Ward chuckled and looked at the badge, "well I guess this is worth the raccoon huh?"

"Totally!" He looked up excitedly as his feet touch the ground. "My next one is three-day camping, Dad doesn't want to do that one so can we go?" He jumped up and down and Ward looked over at Skye. Colin followed his eyes, "Skye you'll come too right?"

His pleading eyes made her sigh, "of course, besides I might have to teach you boys something about how to camp for fun not for survival."

"We don't need to learn about camping, we know how to camp!" Colin folded his arms and Skye chuckled, out of the corner of her eyes she saw the team looking at them three strangely.

Pepper shook her head, "Colin we should really go because both Skye and Grant have company."

"Do we have to?" He looked at Skye hopefully and she smiled, pointing to the door. "But Skkkyyyeee!"

"Dragging out my name isn't going to let you stay. Grant maybe the pushover but I'm not so go tell your dad about the raccoon that chased you boys a fifth of a mile."

Colin grinned, "he's going to love hearing about how Grant screamed like a girl when the raccoon landed on his head." He was gone before anything could be said, Skye was laughing and Pepper rolling her eyes.

"You all have a good night." She waved and was gone, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Fitz chuckled, "screamed like a girl?"

Ward paled as half the team started laughing, "I didn't scream like a girl."

"Right because a kid would lie." Trip started balling again and Skye shrugged at her fiancé.

"It breaks the ice."

Coulson clasped Ward on the back, "we'd love to hear about the raccoon that scared you so bad you forgot all your specialist training and ran for home."

"It wanted to kill us." He said honestly and that had Fitzsimmons doubling over in laughter. "Seriously, it was hissing and trying to bite our ankles, well my ankles and all because I disturbed its…"

May folded her arms, "disturbed its what?"

"Did Grant Ward walk in on raccoon sexy time?" Skye giggled and saw his eyes. "Oh man, oh that makes it so much better."

Fitz put his hand out, "best family reunion story ever! That includes that time Grandmother Fitzgerald told us about the family sheep herding battle."

Simmons shook her head as everyone looked at him, "Fitz not the sheep herding story again."

"It's a great story."

"It ends horribly, all the sheep die!"

Fitz pointed at her, "not the ending that matters Jemma but the journey that gets you there."

* * *

"Why don't we eat?" Skye motioned to the table, "I'll tell you about the time Grant got stuck dressing up like a ballerina."

"Ballerina!" Everyone looked at Ward and he shook his head.

"Skye…"

"Well see there was this girl that Colin really liked when he was four…"

Ward put out a hand to stop her and she pushed it away. "Skye?"

"…well anyways, the girl invited Colin to her birthday and unfortunately the ballerina got food poisoning. So Colin, seeing this girl he liked was upset, he convinced Grant to put on the tutu…"

Everyone at the table was enchanted as she told the story, Ward seemed about ready to grab the nearest gun and save himself the comments he'd be receiving for the rest of his life.

* * *

A/N: Okay so who isn't rolling on the floor laughing? I mean come on, I had to break the ice somehow and funny stories about Ward's new life was perfect.

Next we see Skye have to go back to work after her leave, Ward has a hard time saying goodbye.

Please read and review...


End file.
